New Beginnings
by Skwurlluvr
Summary: PLEASE SEE REWRITE! Title: New Beginnings the Rewrite
1. A Princes Beginning

Okay everyone, this takes place about 300 years in the future, the Avatar cycle was saved and this is based on the great great grandchildren of our Heros. The characters are exactly like their former counterparts only their genders are switched….and the war they are battling is against the Earth Kingdom, apologies to the Earth Lovers…don't kill me, scold my mind….

The relations are – Angie/Katarou/Saki are all cousins related to Aang, Katara, and Sokka, and Zuke is obviously Zuko's Great great granddaughter and the Avatar and Karoku is my own enemy…related to noone and from the Earth Nation…kinda the same story line as Zuko..

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

"_What do you mean I can't come back? I'M THE PRINCE OF THE EARTH NATION! Where am I supposed to live?"_ Karoku shouted in pure anger to the guard of the Omashu Castle.

After 300 years, the Great Fire War as it had become so famously known as, had been settled and ended with grand defeat by Avatar Aang, the Earth Kingdom had become inpatient with the world's slow progress, and aimed for a world dictatorship.

Karoku was the Earth Kingdom prince who was hot headed, unkind, and disrespectful from the day of his birth, his tan face held a fresh scar across the center of it at a diagonal angle, his shoulder length brown hair was held back in a green tie in an army style top-knot with the rest falling down at his shoulders. His green eyes were as piercing as daggers, when he glared at you, you could swear something was penetrating you.

He sported the classic Earth Kingdom armor, and the Earth Kingdom insignia engraved on his breastplate, he wore it with stride and often would show off to the fellow young soldiers.

Karoku scowled angrily at the guard and turned on his heel and marched off towards his ship, when he arrived at his quarters he tore the armor from his body and threw it hard against the wall. He panted heavily and punched hard at the wall where he had just thrown his armor.

His Uncle barged into his room without knocking and pushed some herbal tea on him, Karoku scowled at him and practically threw him out of the door, he locked it and fell onto his bed where he looked down and saw his scar had opened again.

Karoku swore a few times and put some more ointment on it, "_I had to crush that general…didn't I?" _He whispered out loud, he didn't understand why he was banished for it, the general hadn't even died. All Karoku knew was he couldn't return home until he found a way to prove to his father he was honorable enough.

A few hours later Karoku woke up in a cold sweat, he had a dream about what he had to do, capture the new avatar. He had heard it was a female this generation, and a fire bender at that, Karoku knew he had to be cautious around a fire bender, knowing their temper.

**(Author's Note's Section)** Hey everyone i'm back with fresh new ideas and better writing style, this idea kinda just came to me...dont hurt me... well, im hoping for some good reveiws, the other characters are to come very soon, i just wanted Karoku's history up... well i must be off

Love Always, GenaricPerson o()o


	2. The Introduction

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

"_Hurry up with that fire Saki!"_ Katarou yelled angrily at the frantic girl running around with a bug on her face.

Saki screamed and tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face, she picked her head up and groaned and glared at Ringo, Angie's pet squirrel who was staring at her like he was laughing. _"Shut up Ringo!"_ Saki screamed and pushed him away.

Ringo (the Japanese word for apple, like momo is to peach) was a squirrel that looked like a cross between a rabbit, it had long floppy ears a rabbit's nose and a bigger body, but it had squirrels tail, feet, colors, and climbing abilities. Ringo was an all around good pet and much entertainment for young Angie.

Saki picked up the fire wood she had dropped as she panicked, she grumbled and put the wood in a pile to start the fire. Saki knelt next to the pit and straightened out her very short ponytail planted on the top of her head, and began rubbing two sticks together.

Angie's gray eyes scanned the clearing and looked at Arpa, the offspring of Appa her great great grandfather's Flying Bison. Angie had short brown hair in a bowl cut about chin length; her bangs were pulled back in a ponytail over the rest of her head giving it an arrow look over the top. Her face was bubbly and young and she always wore a smile, her outfit was very similar to Aang's but instead of the pants he wore she wore an orange skirt with yellow pants underneath for easy mobility. She pat Arpa and started brushing her fur, and spreading an air current over his fur, being one of the last airbender besides her little brother who was much too young for her adventure, Angie often felt alone in her talents.

Saki's hair was a dark brown color and pulled back in a short ponytail, her eyes were an amazing blue and her skin was a very nice dark tan color. She was a 'talented' warrior, very 'capable' for not being able to bend an element. She as very clumsy and had a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, her jokes were lame but funny to those who didn't know her. She wore an outfit pretty much identical to Katara's.

Katarou despite being the only male in the group he had the longest hair, it was dark brown and pulled into a masculine braid down the center of his back, he was fairly tall and pretty skinny for his height, he was intense and focused but was a very good friend to those who needed it. Katarou was a very big critic and always took a chance to tease his cousin Saki, his eyes were also a wonderful blue and his skin was also a dark tan like Saki's. He wore an outfit very similar to Sokka's but was a lighter shade of blue. He was a skilled waterbender and could use it to his advantage.

The group had grown up together and always promised each other when Katarou turned 15 they would go on an adventure to see the entire world, their destination was the Fire nation capital, but being across the planet it was going to take some time. The group had already run across a few earthbenders along the way and was always on the move, Angie being the great great granddaughter of Avatar Aang, she was considered a wonderful prize, much less to their knowledge she wasn't a very skilled airbender.

Saki was having much trouble with the fire and was starting to get very angry, she kicked the wood and threw herself onto a rock and pouted for a bit, _"I wish I were a firebender…then I'd have no problem starting the fire"_ She grumbled incoherently.


	3. The Flaming Spirit Bridge

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

"_What…..How do you know….are you sure?"_ A young girl's voice asked the council of fire sage's that sat before her.

"_We've known since you were very little, today is your 16th birthday and the day we're expected to tell you of your destiny."_ One of the fire sage's responded.

"_I see…"_ The young girls voice said quietly, the hair from her black ponytail fell over her shoulder and caressed her cheek, she sighed kept her eyes on the ground.

"_Zuke, you are the avatar, you have a duty to this planet and to the spirits, you have already mastered firebending, you must leave and master the other elements in time." _The fire sage practically demanded her, he was worried about her, she needed to learn airbending, but with only three airbenders on the planet, it was very doubtful she'd be able to master it.

Zuke bowed her head and stood up, she didn't know what to make of the situation or how to react, and she knew this would mean leaving her home, her family and her friends.

She shuffled her way outside to where her friend was waiting; she sighed and looked up at her._ "So, what did the fire sage's want?"_ Aki asked her life long friend.

"_Nothing……except…I'm the avatar"_ Suke responded quietly, she lower her head and kept her eyes on her feet.

"_NOTHING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING? THIS IS SO GREAT MY BEST FRIEND IS THE AVATAR!"_ Aki bellowed as she jumped while holding onto Zuke's shoulders.

"_But…..Why aren't you excited?"_ Aki said as she stopped bouncing, she always dreamed of being the avatar and being all powerful, she wanted to help the world just like Zuke.

"_Because….I have to leave the fire nation…and travel to learn the other elements….maybe I can put a stop to this war, like I always dreamed."_ She said quietly as her golden eyes scanned her friends face for a reaction.

"_What….why? Why can't they come to you? You ARE the avatar; shouldn't they treat you like royalty and not make you travel?"_ Aki tried making a point; Zuke shook her head and sighed.

"_It's not that simple Aki, if I don't travel, the rest of the planet will assume me lazy…and unworthy I don't want that, especially if I want to help the world" _Zuke explained to her.

Zuke started walking towards her home with Aki following close behind her trying to convince her it wasn't worth it to leave. Zuke merely processed the information but only kept in her mind the rest of the world needed her, and she couldn't let her 'selfish' feelings get in the way.

When Zuke walked in her front door with Aki still following behind her, she looked at her mother sadly. Her mother's eyes scanned her and immediately knew what had happened, she had known about her daughter's destiny for quite some time but knew it wise for the sage's to be the ones to tell her. She knew her daughter would be leaving soon and had already packed her bags for her.

"_Hey sweetie…what's the matter?"_ Her mother asked trying to act like she didn't know.

"_I'm the avatar…mom…I have to leave …leave you…leave my home...leave my friends…just to learn how to bend some stupid elements!" _Sake said raising her voice slightly as flame daggers shot from her fists.

Her mother tried to calm her down and rested her hand on her shoulders,_ "Shhhh shhh it'll be okay, just don't worry about it, you can leave as soon as you're ready, I have your bags packed for you."_

"_My what….you knew? You knew I was the avatar and never told me? Mom how could you, my whole life is changing and I've only had 2 hours to ponder on it! Now I have to leave and you're practically shoving me out the door! _Zuke was furious that her mother had kept it from her, she had no time to think and barely any time to say goodbye, with this war she needed to learn the elements as fast as she could.

Zuke stormed out the door and her mother looked at Aki, Aki shook her head and raised her hands and walked out after Zuke. Zuke had already made it half way down the street and was practically on fire; she had daggers shooting from her fists and was swearing incoherently as she walked.

Zuke had a temper that was obvious, but she was a very beautiful girl and cared about others. She had waist length raven hair he wore in a high ponytail held up by a red tie ( like zuko's) that she braided during training, her eyes were a brilliant golden color which hasn't been seen in her family in over 4 generations. She had a very muscular body for a girl, but not overly muscular to where it was practically obscene. She had large breasts for her age which she often complained about during training, and had a burn mark on her back the shape of a bird with its wings spread, she had gotten it during a fight with an older boy who was picking on a little girl. She wore a sleeveless Chinese style very dark red shirt that cut off over her belly button, under it she wore her training shirt which was a strapless bright red shirt that only covered her breasts, her pants were baggy and tied around the ankle so they don't trip her, she had armbands around her upper arms (like any Firebender) and she had a small self tattoo of a flame on her shoulder.

**Author's Note Section)**

I can't beleive i've had no reveiws yet TT...please reveiw if you read this...


	4. The Beginning of the Journey

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

Aki ran to catch up with her friend as she put out numerous accidental fires Zuke was setting, she had never seen her this angry. Zuke continued marching herself down the town street as numerous people looked at her and began whispering among themselves. Aki could tell that Zuke and herself were the only two people on the entire island that didn't know.

Zuke climbed over some rocks and sat down on her favorite rock at their secret lagoon, the sea mammals would always use it to have their young and Zuke and Aki had many memories there. Zuke smiled as she watched the water ripple and a few clownfish play among the anemones.

Aki cleared her throat lightly to make her presence known as she plopped down beside Zuke. She laid her chin on Zuke's shoulder as they had done their whole lives almost like their friendship symbol, they could always be found together.

A tear rolled down Aki's face as she imagined the thought of being without her best friend, they were obviously very close (not THAT close, just best friends). Aki pulled Zuke's hands into her own,_" Promise me you'll write everyday, or give me some sign you are doing okay, okay? I need to know, visit from time to time"_ Aki said pulling Zuke into a hug and holding there for almost 5 minutes.

Zuke stood up and helped Aki up they shared a smile and walked back to Zuke's house where she got her bag and gave Aki her favorite necklace, it was a beautiful family heirloom. It was a black band necklace with a round blue charm on it with the symbol of waterbending on it, _"This has been passed down in my family since I can remember, it supposedly came from my great great grandfather…a girl gave it to him or something, It's very precious to me, don't loose it."_

Aki nodded and gave Zuke a gold necklace with a ruby in the center of it, Zuke gripped it and hugged her friend again as they walked to the exit of the fenced in town, they were greeted by the entire town waiting at the exit with banners and noise makers and everything else needed for a party. Zuke sweatdropped and walked to the edge and hugged her mother and her best friend for the last time for a long while as she set off to the docks to begin her journey to the northern air territory where the family of airbenders are supposed to live.

**Meanwhile...**

Karoku was standing on the deck of his rather large Earth Navy ship with his arms folded on his chest. He stared blankly out to see, his scar had pretty much healed but it was rather large and noticeable, being across his entire face, he wore a scowl and the loose hairs from his topknot blew in the wind.

He had marked areas of interest on the ships map, mostly places where the avatar would most likely headed, he knew this year was the Avatar's 16th yeare and she wasalreadyon her journey as rumors told, she was alone and would be easy to take off guard.

He smirked a bit as the cool sea air kissed his face and teased lightly at his eyes, he never had anyone close to him and much to his concern he didn't want anyone close, emotion was just another weakness the enemy could use against you.

Karoku sighed and walked into his quarters as he heard his uncle come out, and mostly likely with a cup of tea. He locked the door and threw himself into the bed where he was to wait for another day to reach the first destination, the southern Earth Kingdom coastline, that's where she would begin her journey to the northern air territories.

He glared a few weapons that were posed artistically along his wall and the cup of tea that sat on his bedside table along with a note '_Nephew, please drink this it will make you feel better, and get some sleep while you're at it'_ His uncle scolded him through writing, he only growled and threw the paper on the floor, he sat on his bed and glanced at the tea a few times. He decided her was thirsty anyway and it wouldn't kill him to take just a sip. Karoku stood up facing his bed and took a large gulp, his uncle was right tea did make him feel better, suddenly the room spun and darkness filled his eyes as his face met fabric and fell into a deep sleep. His uncle had drugged the tea to help him get some sleep, whether it meant a few hours or a few days, he needed it.

**Meanwhile...**

"_Katarou! Saki's making fun of my hair again!" "You started it Angie!"_ Angie and Saki argued; they constantly bickered much to Katarou's dismay.

"_DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"_ Katarou yelled in a deep voice, the girls knew they could start things but he would sure as hell finish them, even if it meant a good sized bump on the head.

The girls immediately quieted down as Saki tried making yet another fire with no prevail, she was always hungry and wanted the fire started so she could eat,_ "Why won't this thing light, STUPID SON OF A-"_ She was cut off by Katarou who shushed her after hearing a twig snap.

Katarou grabbed his hanging bag of water and hung it from his neck, he grabbed Saki's knife and set out to where the sound came from. A few swear words were heard and Katarou emerged dragging a wild turkey behind him.

Angie immediately started harassing Katarou about killing it since she was a vegetarian, but Saki was already drooling over it. Katarou walked over and after a few minutes a small fire had started and he was throwing more sticks in as it grew.

A While Later...

The group was sitting around their decent sized fire and Katarou and Saki were enjoying their turkey dinner, Angie was eating some fruits she had found nearby and was pleased very much, which is pretty easy, her being 12 and all.

Saki had already finished at least 4 helpings of turkey and was started setting up the tent, Katarou finished his helpings and walked up behind Saki and just stared at the tent, _"Aren't you gunna set the rain fly up?"_ Katarou started as Saki glared at him.

"_It's not going to rain; it's the dry season, besides the tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."_ Saki argued.

"_But what if it DOES rain, then we'll be sorry because of your dumb mistake."_ Katarou argued back as Angie watched from the fire, she shook her head.

"_Where does this seem all too familiar….?"_ Angie asked herself as the two kept arguing over the rain fly.

**Author's Note Section-**

COME ON PEOPEL REVEIW MY STORY PLEASE, I HAVE NO IDEAS AND NEED READER INFLUENCE...if you help me with ideas and i use them ill add a character based on you into the story


	5. An Escape

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

Zuke had landed on the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom border, she was very careful about leaving footsteps, she walked backwards most of the way which was very tiring on her neck.

She had passed a few Earth soldiers and hid behind trees and any other object she could, she decided it would be safer if she purchased some traditional Earth Kingdom clothes to blend in better, even though her pitch black hair and golden eyes would make her stand out anyway.

She found an obscure market away from the mainstream town it was near, she wandered the streets and felt pretty blended in among the many nation people who wandered the streets, she passed a small cart and a gleam caught her eye.

Zuke stopped and looked and found the most beautiful outfit, it was a pale green kimono with golden colored lining, she instantly feel in love with it and forked over the 10 gold pieces it cost.

She snuck into a small tavern to change, as she walked to the back of the building she got many interesting stares from various men who obviously weren't used to attractive women, even young ones. She shot them death glares and the various men resumed staring down into their drinks.

After the grueling process of figuring out how the damned Earth Kingdom women put on their clothes, she walked out with her hair down and the top of her hair in a feminine topknot, she wished she didn't have those golden eyes so she pretty much avoided all eye contact. As she whisked herself through the tavern she was stopped at the entrance by a young Earth soldier, she looked up into his cold green eyes.

The soldier looked down into her amber eyes as she stood there motionless, he could tell she wasn't Earth Kingdom, _"Young ma'am, can is see your identification, I'm sure you aren't old enough to be in here."_ The young soldier said in the most powerful voice he could.

Zuke looked at him and shook her head,_ "I don't have any identification…and I'm not old enough to be in here, I was merely using the bathroom."_ She answered him trying to sound as innocent as possible and avoid trouble.

The soldier's face became angry as a smirk trailed across his tanned fan, _"Then I'm going to have to hold you until further notice, you will be presented to the king and your fate will be decided there."_ He said trying to not smile.

Zuke's eyes widen as she heard this,_ "I'm sorry sir but I can't go with you"_ She said as she planted her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him and out the door, she hit the ground running and bolted out of the marketplace as fast as she could, disappearing into the forest that surrounded it.

The soldier was apparently very angry, he scowled and returned to his seat o finish his drink, he had wasted time trying to capture the girl for no reason, he had other plans for her that many teenage soldiers would have for attractive young girls.

Zuke was full of adrenaline, she was excited that she had escaped her first Earth soldier, but she knew there was many more to come.

Angie and Saki had made their way into a strange market place and were searching various shops and carts. Angie found many things to keep her occupied as Saki was bored as usual and checking out the boomerang collections.

Saki tripped over a line and fell forward towards the ground; she grabbed a shelf of swords and spears and screamed as they feel atop of her. She blinked a few times as some of the spears pinned her clothes to the ground, she yanked them out and stood up and looked at Angie who was bartering for a strange and useless hat.

Just as Saki walked up behind Angie and put her hand on her shoulder, they heard some voices raised, the girls turned around and saw an 'earth kingdom' girl flip over a soldier and hit the ground running, she ran with perfect grace and speed, _"Katarou would love her, eh Saki?"_ Angie said nudging her cousin.

"_Yeah, he would, that womanizer…"_ Saki said, lying about her cousin.

Angie and Saki made their way back to camp arguing over whether Katarou was a womanizer or not, tripping many times on the way Saki was in a lot of pain by the time they reached camp.

"_Hey girls, did you get the ingredients I asked for?"_ Katarou asked them calmly as he stirred some soup of sorts in a small pot over a fire.

"_Um…."_ Saki said starting to panic and looking to Angie for backup, Angie shrugged her shoulders and started panicking as well knowing what Katarou would do.

"_Just kidding, sheesh you girls take everything so seriously, noone can take a joke anymore."_ Katarou said as the girls sighed and hit him leaving 2 large bumps on his head as he lay on the ground flinching.

Just then Katarou heard another twig snap, he immediately turned attention to the direction in which it came, he gazed into the darkening forest past the red-orange glow of the fire. He listened past the snap of the burning wood and saw a flash of red jump from a tree into another.

Katarou immediately took the pot off the fire,_ "Here girls time to eat, I'll be right back."_ He said looking into the forest as he grabbed a canteen full of water. He immediately bound off into the forest and disappeared in a flash of blue.

'**_Oh no….I think he saw me, I better hurry!'_** Zuke thought as the boy around the fire turned his head.

Zuke bound off into the forest, pretty sure he wasn't following, she didn't want to take any chances though.

"_WHERE IS SHE?"_ Karoku yelled as he slammed a merchant into the wall, he had 2 soldiers behind him standing there.

"_I…I don't know? Who are you talking about?"_ The merchant said as he winced, he honestly didn't know who he was talking about.

"_YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, THE AVATAR YOU PEASENT!"_ Prince Karoku spat at him while slamming him against the wall again.

The Stone Prince (I like calling him that) was hot on the Avatar's trail and he knew it, he may be cold, heartless, and cruel but he wasn't stupid. He knew the signs, and knew them well.

Karoku growled and threw the merchant against the ground, he swore a few times at the man and walked off angrily, every step he took a rock jolted out of the ground and destroyed something.

He walked to the exit and pushed over a cart of fruit and hopped on the ostrich like creatures the Earth Kingdom provided. He brought the creatures to a run, and galloped unknowingly past the camp.

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone, yes the end of this WAS supposed to be this unorganized...couldn't think of a way to better organize it...

I'm so HAPPPPPPY i have reveiws!

TalaCyber, you are my favorite reveiwer thank you for being so enthusiatsic , everyone im looknig for funn and creative reviews, just for fun

BTW-TalaCyber, yes all the main characters are dead, its 300 years in the future and all of MY characters except Karoku are based on all the main characters AND related to them. Angie, Saki, and Katarou are all cousins related to Aang Sokka and Katara, notice the name similarities. andZuke, i hoped you caught the necklace she gave Aki, that was Katara's necklace, Zuke is Zukosdescendant... k hope that cleared it up


	6. The Capture

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

"**_Where is she? She has to be near here….I have to find her…"_** Karoku thought to himself as he galloped along, he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, he was very spoiled and didn't like being called on it.

A while later…

"_Sir, we have reports of a camp in the forest east here, the Avatar might be camping there."_ An anonymous soldier told Karoku at their rest stop.

"_Good, we'll search there in a bit; if that's her she won't be going anywhere soon."_ Karoku responded staring into the forest.

Zuke bounded through the forest, her earth kingdom clothes snagging on twigs, and her feet hurting from stepping on all the ground litter. She looked through the trees into the night sky and prayed she would get away.

Katarou was hot in her trail, he could see her running but hasn't gotten a clear look, he had already succeeded on turning her back towards camp without her knowledge, he smirked as he saw her bound up a tree. Katarou sprang into the tree and landed on a wide branch in a crouching position.

Zuke heard him land with a grunt; she climbed much higher into the tree as Katarou followed. The shadows covered her face and most of her body as she slowly backed up, Katarou stood up and started walking slowly towards her, he knew it was too high for her to jump so he bode his time as she slowly backed away.

"_I finally have you right where I want you."_ Katarou said in a low and deathly tone.

Zuke took another step backwards and felt the branch curve to her weight; she stopped and held her fists up and shot fire from them but missed him. Katarou smirked and took another step towards her and attempted to grab at her wrists, she punched towards him making him lose his balance and ducked under his arms.

He caught himself on her forearm as he fell from the tree and plummeted towards the ground, she gasped and turned around as her hair whisked behind her, Katarou still had a strong grip on her forearm and she turned towards him and tried pulling.

Katarou refused to let go, he tried grabbing her hand off with his free hand, he succeeded and Zuke tried turning around. Katarou pulled Zuke hard against his chest as they fell as one to the ground.

Katarou landed on his back and let go of Zuke as the ricochet brought them back up slightly, Zuke tumbled away and tried getting up but Katarou put a dagger to her neck, unbeknownst to her it was a very dull knife that couldn't cut her if her tried.

Zuke didn't struggle against the blade, she was afraid she would get cut; so far she hated this boy, he was evil and obviously searching for a young maiden to forcibly spend the night with. She had seen his other two mistresses and figured he wanted more.

Katarou pulled her backwards and led her towards the camp, he got tired of her hands and took off the strap holding his kimono in place and tied it around her hands behind her back.

When he had gotten close enough to camp to smell the cinders he took a step through the bushes; Angie and Saki heard something from the bushes and Saki pulled out her boomerang.

They saw Katarou step through the bushes and he threw the girl down in front of the fire, far enough away to where she wouldn't get burned. The girls looked at Zuke like they'd never seen another girl before, Zuke jolted up and scooted backwards and against then tent.

"_If you're gunna' force yourself upon me do it now and get it over with!" _Zuke shrieked and winced.

Katarou looked at her strangely and looked at Angie and Saki who were looking at him furiously.

"_What all I wanted to do was talk to her and she ran, I assumed she stole from us or something…"_ Katarou said as he scanned the girl over, and observed her Earth Kingdom clothing.

"_You are surely NOT from the Earth Kingdom….FIRE BENDER!"_ Katarou spat at her accusingly.

"_Of course I'm not, how many Earth citizens do you see with black hair? Why do you think I had to run away from that guard in the tavern?"_ Zuke argued with him.

"_Wait…that was you who flipped over the guard!"_ Angie yelped, Saki looked towards her and the two girls starts laughing hysterically.

Katarou and Zuke looked at the two girls with confused looks on their faces; they didn't know what to make of the situation or why they were laughing.

"_I told you Katarou would like her!"_ Angie said through laughs and breaths.

"_Yeah, and look at how he brought her! Told you he was a womanizer!"_ Saki said between laughs, before turning blue and falling down.

Zuke looked at Katarou angrily, she wasn't happy about this but then again who would. She scanned the camp site and stared longingly at the turkey, Angie saw this and walked over to her and untied her hands, she threw the strap at Katarou and he sat tried to sneak up the rain fly.

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone...strange i swore this chapter was longer...oh well, i just have to warnyou that it may take me longer to update, because i want to prewrite part some of the story so i dont stress. So bare with me and dont kill me

...i WILL NOT have main character deaths in this story, i wont have much blood either, but i will have some...thats at least more then the show...it might get a bit lovey dovey as Zuke grows to like Katarou...another relationship might blossom later...who knows... ONLY THE ALL POWERFUL NARRATOR :)...well i must be off

Love always, Genaric Person o()o


	7. The Meeting?

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

**Meanwhile…-**

"_Dammit all… I've been on land 3 days and have had no direct sign of her, she's skilled…I have to admit, but not too skilled for me."_ Karoku mumbled out loud while he sat in front of the campfire his stooges prepared.

Karoku was becoming impatient and his scar becoming ever more obvious, it had widened from a slight infection and now was a deep red color spread across his face, he stared into the fire and felt a somewhat familiar sense while staring at it, he had a strange obsession of it for being an Earth Bender.

His chestnut hair had been put into a braid for easy handling for the next few days; he wouldn't be able to take good care of it for a while. His green eyes reflected the dancing flames as he stared deep into it, watching as the fire consumed the wood and took total control. Karoku always envied the flame, he felt he would have been happier as a fire bender, but he was misplaced by the gods.

Karoku always had a soft spot for women and children, though his training didn't allow it. He often found himself holding back and breaking down after destroying a village, particularly ones with many woman and children.

He regretted having such a soft spot and knew it would bring his end, he hoped the avatar wouldn't be attractive or nice, so he would have no trouble taking her prisoner.

His thoughts raced many times, a few minutes have passed and his stooges have just been staring at him and he didn't notice. Karoku was entranced by the flame, the sensual dancing of it, the engulfing of its feed. How the flame was like a gypsy twirling, beautiful, so forbidden.

Karoku was having much trouble, he sat somewhat slouched over, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded in front of his mouth as her just stared into the fire. He wished he could just start a new kingdom and rule it the way he wanted, by his rules and his way of thinking.

He stood up and dusted the ashes off his armor and went inside his tent, he carelessly removed his armor and revealed his clean cut and proportionately muscular body, he lay across his cot staring at the symbol of the earth kingdom, he scowled and turned himself over.

Karoku sighed and closed his eyes and cleared his mind to go to sleep, as soon as he had fallen half asleep a soldier burst into his tent yelling, _"Sir we have a sighting of who we believe to be the Avatar!"_

Hearing this Karoku shot up from his bed and with lightning speed put on his armor and his helmet, he darted out of the tent and rushed to the ostriches and took of with his stooges behind him.

The group of earthbenders came upon a faint glow of a fire and some whispering coming from the same direction; it was obviously not a natural happening so they decided to check it out.

**Meanwhile…-**

"_I'm going to stay with you guys…."_ Zuke said as she bit into some turkey, she figured it was safe enough if she stayed away from Katarou.

"_I'm going to travel with you….I need to get to the old northern air territories, and I need-_"Zuke was cut off when Katarou put his hand over her mouth and looked into the forest and heard some twigs snap. He stood up and grabbed his canteen of water and positioned himself and he shooed the girls into the tent.

"_This way Sir"_ A soldier motioned towards Karoku, he was finally going to get the avatar and bring her home for his honor.

A twig snapped under the feet of the soldiers who left the ostriches behind to move more stealthy, he winced at this seemingly thunderous noise and continued walking towards the glow they were closing in on.

Prince Karoku narrowed in on some bushes and separated the bushes to look through; he smirked and drew his spear.

Katarou hearing yet another twig snap jumped and landed silently next to the bushes and separated it apart, he gasped and used the water whip on the unsuspecting victim.

**Author's Note's Section-**

Oooooh a cliffy, i am evil bwa hahaha, ok time for some reader influence , ok for couples, should it be...Zuke-Katarou...or...Zuke-Prince Karoku, im leaning more on the edge of ZukeKaroku, the relationship wont happen for a while so ill give time for you to include the vote in your reveiw, also Prince Karoku is Prince Zuko's reincarnation...because Zuko's soul didn't do what it needed to in its past few lives... i am SO evil

Love Always, Genaric Person o()o...btw...i am a girl... if you're wondering


	8. Feelings

Hey everyone, if you read this I NEED REVEIWS, sheesh is it that hard, just click that little button down there, please and thank you

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

Karoku jumped back as he was hit in the head by a rock, he had stumbled upon a camp of refugees trying to escape, he scowled and walked through the bushes and threatened the campers just out of spite.

A deer bounced away after being whipped, it wasn't happy and probably would have used its antlers if it wasn't so scared. Katarou smirked and turned around and lowered the power of the lantern they were using.

Katarou walked up to the tent and pretended to knock on it, the girls crawled out and looked around, _"What was that?"_ Angie questioned.

"_Just a deer, nothing."_ Katarou reassured him.

After clearing the camp, Prince Karoku marched himself off and back to his campsite not knowing the Avatar was only meters away. A deer jumped out of the bushes and startled him; he narrowed his eyes and continued walking.

Zuke wasn't sure how to handle her present situation; she was now in a group with a bunch of crazy kids, she was afraid of looking like a hoodlum, and ruining any respect she should gain.

She forced a smile at Angie who was staring at her and smiling strangely, she straightened her ponytail and took off her outer shirt.

Saki stared at Zuke's back as she saw her training shirt and the bird shaped burn on her back, her eyes widened as Zuke turned around and glared at her. Saki quickly turned around and stared into the fire, she leaned back a bit and adjusted her kimono a bit.

Katarou sat across the fire from Zuke and stared into the fire, his eyes were intense and focused, Zuke had noticed this and was staring through the fire at him, two thick strands of hair fell in front of his face and almost have him a feminine look.

Katarou looked up at Zuke and noticed she was staring at him, he smirked and stood up, dusted off him pants and crawled into the far corner of the tent to go to bed.

Zuke blushed a bit as he looked at her, she admitted he was attractive, but thought he was a jerk not worth her thoughts, she thought so lowly of him that she considered the dirt she walked on more valuable.

She looked back to the fire and looked at Angie and Saki who were whispering about something and giggling like young girls do, she shook her head and stared down at her dirty shoes, they were mud covered and had little seedlings attached to her feet.

Katarou lay on his sleeping bag with his arms folded behind his head; he sighed and stared at the top of the tent. His thoughts were running a million miles per hour; he was developing a crush on Zuke, but denied himself.

He didn't understand what he was feeling, in the northern air territory there wasn't any real relationships because there weren't many people, they were mostly earth kingdom refugees that made their way to that area, he and his cousins are the only ones in that area who were of water tribe descent.

Angie was an exception to everything, she looked different then anyone in the family, most were tanned skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Angie was very pale, had light brown hair and magnificent gray eyes. Her grandmother had told once told Angie that she looked like her grandfather (the grandmothers). Katarou was the only one who knew where she got her airbending abilities, that her direct two times great grandfather was the last Airbending Avatar.

He knew that the new Avatar was a female Firebender, he heard that she was very beautiful and was fire personified, he was sure Zuke couldn't be the Avatar, she wasn't worthy of such a great role on the planet.

Zuke stared deep into the flame; she could feel the fiery soul inside her boiling, trembling, begging for escape. Deep in her chest told her to release all the power she could, that she deserved much power and could easily gain it with a swipe of her fist. She resisted these powerful urges with impressive control; the darkness inside her was overwhelming and clouded her mind often.

Many young men found her power intimidating, and lost a lot of friends that way and Aki was the only one who stayed with her through everything.

Katarou remember back to earlier that night when he had fought Zuke, when they had fallen out of the tree and he had held her close to him, the warmth she had and the feeling of lust she had given him.

He groaned and cursed his hormones for making him feel this way; she was a useless Firebender and nothing more. Katarou rolled over and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Zuke scowled a bit and looked away from the flame in disgust, she was horrified at herself, letting herself get caught by a teenager and a couple of little girls, she shook her head and sat on the ground and fell asleep by the fire.

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone...i was just reading over my story, and realzed my chapters are pretty short, well they are that way for organizational purposes...k? I'm gunna kinda do a double relationship thing, where she's not really sure who she likes. So everyone, im begging for reveiws...OR I WILL GET PRINCE KAROKU TO DESTROY YOU! Heh heh heh heh heh: evil laugh:


	9. Is it Real?

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

Zuke ran through the forest bounding away as fast as she could, hot tears were stinging at her eyes and then finally released tears rolled down her cheek in rivers. She was out of breath and still running, her legs and arms were scratched and bleeding, she had a deep gash on the side of her head and her hair was staining with blood.

She bounded over bushes and tripped over roots, stumbling and rolling a few times in between, her heart was pounding and she could barely breathe. She had a sharp stabbing sensation in her side from the running; Zuke was exhausted and didn't know how much longer she could run.

Zuke felt betrayed and hurt, someone she thought she loved had turned on her and let this beast pursue her.

She breathed hard and shot fire behind herself trying to slow the trail of her pursuer; she narrowed her eyes and continued running while trying to breathe at the same time. Zuke was on the verge of collapse and was begging for any salvation she could manage.

Zuke darted around a tree and leaned against it panting hard, she was covered in mud and her hair was down and very messy, her clothes were ripped and barely clinging to her dissolving body.

Zuke brought her bleeding hand up to wipe tears from her face, the dirt and blood stung her eyes and the tears were wiped away. The surrounded forest was burning and ash was falling on top of her, the dark sky was a deep red from the glow of the inferno.

Zuke laid her head back against the tree and looked up to the sky and saw a single star, like it was calling to her. That star gave her a bit of hope, if one star could shine that brightly through all the smoke of that fire, then she could shine through the smoke of the world.

"_I've never seen you so alluring."_ A deep older mans voice broke through the cracks of the fire.

"_I've chased you, I've craved you, YOU WILL BE MINE!"_ The voice rumbled and made her stop breathing.

Suddenly two strong arms took her from behind the tree and she was whisked around as the figure appeared in front of her,

The figure put a dagger to Zuke's neck as she was suddenly awakened by Katarou.

He was holding her in his arms and staring into the golden eyes that were glaring angrily at him waiting for the moment to attack, he quickly realized she was unhappy and dropped her on the ground.

Zuke panted as she felt around her body for the wounds she could still feel, there was nothing but her cold sweat that was beading on her forehead and the droplets that were forming on her lower back.

She curled up into an upright fetal position and stared at her knees, she had a strange feeling it was going to happen.

Katarou stared at her with a sympathetic look on his face, he walked up to her and put a hand on her back and kneeled next to her,_ "Do you want to talk about it?"_ He asked her calmly.

"_No….thank you….I just want sleep."_ Zuke said in a monotone voice, she sighed and curled over.

Katarou shrugged and walked back to the tent, he sighed and fell asleep almost immediately. He was very tired; especially after the run he had earlier.

**That morning-**

Katarou stepped out of the tent and stretched, he yawned and looked over at Zuke who was practicing her firebending, he decided to sit and watch just to entertain himself.

Zuke threw a few punches into the air as fire short clean from nowhere, she stomped her foot a few times spewing fire from beneath them. Zuke was feeling pure lust at the moment, pure adrenaline. Her heart was pounding; she positioned into a horse stance(for those of you who know karate) and slid her heel around and thrusted her palm forward sending fire forth at a pine needle dummy she had crafted.

The dummy burst into flame and dissolved quickly onto the ground, she stanced and ended her self training.

Katarou rose an eyebrow and started to make breakfast, he spread out some nuts and sighed, it was all they had left and they needed to make it last. He listened to his stomach growl and heard a twig snap behind him, Katarou turned around and saw Zuke staring down at him; she shook her head and turned away.

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone, thuis was supposed to be mostly a dream sequence so thats why it ended to poorly... im getting some MAJOR writers block...eys...already...

Talacyber-My favorite reveiwer, i need ideas from you, you read the story the most you should have most input, read my profile and get my email address and email me ideas

Halftheory...i dont want to insult you, but what is with you and your fasination with death in my story? The main characters are NOT going to die, okay?but yes i will have a love tirangle...no deaths... imight kill off some other less important people though, just to satisfy your cruel needs :p


	10. Mother Father Brother

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

Angie and Saki crawled out of the tent, they stretched and yawned and spread themselves out on a couple of makeshift chairs.

Angie's hair was frizzed and out of control and watched as everyone jumbled and moved about the campsite, she watched as Zuke set the dummy on fire multiple times.

She closed her eyes and thought of her family back home, she sighed and remembered her mom's chestnut hair and comforting green eyes. Her family had come from the Earth Kingdom a few generations back; the features were still present in the family's features.

Angie remembered hugging her mother and beating her little brother at Pai Gow, she giggled silently to herself as she remembered running with him as they used Airbending to try to trip each other as they ran.

Her little brother looked much like her mother; green eyes and a bald head of brown hair. They had giving him tattoos of arrows on his body when he was an infant, they wanted to try to replenish the ancient culture of Airbending.

Angie remembered her father; he was a very strong man although very thin, his green eyes were piercing and controlling. He wore his brown hair long and in a topknot style familiar to the Earth Kingdom, he raised his family according to the Airbender Nomadic tribes. He was a very capable Airbender, the best on the planet, he had taught Angie everything she knew and is doing so with her younger brother.

She smiled lightly remembering her family and glad they lived high in the mountains and were safe, she looked around camp and watched Saki tease Ringo a bit, she looked at Arpa gnawing at a nearby tree and enjoying herself quite a bit.

Angie wondered what would become of them, they now had a new member and weren't getting very far with the time they're spending; she sighed and looked over towards Zuke sensing something strong and determined in her.

Zuke was very strange to Angie, she had never met a Firebender let alone one her age, something was different about her, like a power wanting to bellow out and let loose.

Katarou didn't seem to have enough fun, it bothered Angie a lot and she often tried to get Katarou to play. He always refused but Angie has yet to give up on him, he's still a kid and deserves to have some fun.

PLEASE REVIEW PRINCE KAROKU COMMANDS IT!

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey guys, sorry for the late update...its pretty short...im filling with ideas...but what sucks is that they are for later in the story...like fights and romances...and bloodshed(just a little)... so the next chapter will probably be about Prince Karoku...i was also thinking that in a bit there will be a song chapter...for the Prince...and one for Zuke and how Katarou and Karoku impacted her life... well ANY ideas are greatly apprieciated, expessially for filler, ill need some conversations...


	11. Capture

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

Katarou stole a few glances and dirty stares at Zuke; unbeknownst to her, he was about ready to admit to himself that he liked her. Her fiery temper and strong nature, any self respecting guy would find her intoxicating.

Zuke drilled into her mind that no man was worth the weakness of love, just something else that could be used against you. She shot daggers of flames into the dummy many times before finally kneeling to the ground in a crouching position.

She knew someone was watching her and it couldn't be any other then Katarou, the dirty boy didn't know when to control himself; she felt a strange attraction to him.

Maybe it was his deep blue eyes, or the tanned body that was like a perfect mold; what was this, Zuke couldn't believe what she was thinking about a boy let alone her captor.

She scolded herself then punched the ground hard, she turned her head and looked at Saki as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. Zuke shook her head and stared into the ground; she scowled and stood up, she was hungry and could swear her kidney just ate her liver.

Zuke marched herself up to Katarou who was trying to scramble up a fire, _"When can I eat…?"_ She asked in a smart ass monotone voice.

"_When this fire magically lights and the food appears on the plate…"_ Katarou retorted in very much the same tone.

Zuke scowled and rolled her eyes, she stanced and shot a flame onto the pile of sticks, it lit into an unnatural looking flame. She looked at him with a look of pure superiority, _"Well what are you waiting for, go find some food big man."_ She insulted him.

Katarou was enraged, he stood up and looked down into her eyes and held a stare into them for a good 10 seconds before saying something, _"Well your majesty, I don't have food nor am I going to feed you. Go find your own food, it isn't my job."_ He responded to her with figurative venom spewing out.

Zuke's face twisted into an angry expression, she scowled and marched forward her shoulder purposely hitting his and turning him around with her. He shot an angry look to the back of her head as she marched into the forest to find food for herself and the girls.

Angie watched with this interaction with a sad look on her face; Ringo crawled up her shoulder and nuzzled her face gently, she lifted her hand and pat him lightly not taking her eyes off the pathway Zuke had taken into the woods.

Zuke scowled and furiously brushed branches and shrubs out of her way, how dare he speak to her in such a manner, pure disrespect and….what was she thinking, he didn't grow up around her and he didn't know how to treat her. It was still disrespectful to treat a lady that way, especially a Firebender.

She didn't know very much about him, all she knew was what she could tell by his appearance. He was of Water Tribe descent and was a capable warrior, that was all she knew. Zuke scolded herself for giving him that much credit, he was lowly and shouldn't even be thought about.

Just as she brushed the thoughts of Katarou out of her mind, she shoved some bushed out of her way and came across a campsite, she gasped silently at seeing the Earth Kingdom soldiers in their camp at the peak of the morning.

Zuke's mouth hung open seeing so many young Earth soldiers, the oldest looking couldn't be much older then about 25, there didn't appear to be a leader, perhaps these were AWOLs and were hiding.

"_Capable group of young soldiers aren't they?"_ A young man's voice spoke softly behind her, she gasped and as quickly as she turned around she was pinned against the nearby tree with a dagger to her neck and a pair of piercing stone cold eyes glaring down at her.

**Author's Note's Section-**

YAY CLIFFY!...If you readers don't know who hasZuke...you're memory isn't very good...heheh... Yes i love daggers...i find them... enhancing to a romance...im a fan of a kinda of capturing cat and mouse kind of relationship, like almost forced, but not... strange yesbut i dont know why i just think its kool

Okay im happy i got a reveiw from a new person and it made me feel better , it is ZUKO only 1 U...but he's not even in this story...for the most part...AND MY THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER...i finally have somethign to fill it in with...im trying to make this a dark story...lots of inner conflict...lots of discriptions of emotions and feelings... all that sorts of stuff...it will get darker later also... i will have humor in there, so its not totally drama

Love Always GenaricPerson o()o


	12. Mind Toy

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

"_What are you doing here…Fire Nation WENCH?"_ He beamed down to her as he smelled her hair, recognizing the trademark Fire Nation perfume. He glared down at her realizing she was very attractive, she was barely clothed and smelled sensual with the perfume forbidden in the Earth Kingdom.

"_I'm out looking for food, now let me go you beast!"_ Zuke spat at him trying to push away his hand.

Prince Karoku pushed the dagger a bit harder against her neck, the skin tearing slowly where the tip was. Zuke straightened out her neck and stopped struggling fearing for her safety.

Zuke winced and looked at him trying to mask her anger, Karoku saw straight through the mask and saw the anger tearing her apart, he smirked and put his arm to the side of her and leaned against the tree.

"_Why should I let such a perfect creature escape me? Much less for the simple need of food when I have so much here." _Prince Karoku said seductively, merely toying with her and running his fingers through her hair.

"_You're disgusting, just like every other soldier, why should I be surprised?"_ Zuke said calmly trying not to cut herself any more.

"_Like any other soldier?"_ The Prince said raising an eyebrow, _"I am Prince of the Earth Kingdom my fine girl, you should be honored to even be considered a toy to someone of my class."_ He finished, now sounding like any other raunchy soldier.

"_You are such a simple worthless person, It's truly surprising you aren't throwing yourself at me."_ Karoku said sounding truly horrid.

Zuke made a disgusted look and turned her head, she tried to swallow but the knife cutting her slightly more. A tear rolled down her cheek, what did she do to deserve this, she a good person (meaning just a good human being) she shouldn't be getting this type of treatment.

"_You really are something to look at, you know that?"_ He said as her eyes trailed down to his lower regions.

He saw this and thought this a sign of her willingness, he loosened the grip the knife had on her neck.. As soon as Zuke knew she had the chance her hand darted to his belt and yanked out a small sword, she smirked and raised it above her in a threatening manner.

"_Ah, you want to play?"_ The prince said as he saw this, he backed away and let her go completely.

Zuke managed to take a few steps away from the tree so she had a clear shot into the direction of her campsite, she stanced herself like she was going to fight and she leaped upwards and into a back flip where she landed behind where she previously stood and took off running towards camp.

He smirked and felt like he had enough just toying with her mind, he wasn't planning on doing anything to her, he just wanted to have some fun.

After running several miles in random directions she traced herself back to her camp and she dragged herself into the tent crying, the group just looked at each other and decided they should wait a bit before trying to talk to her.

**Author's Note's Section-**

Yes i know Prince Karoku is pretty mean in this chapterm but he was truely just playing around, just having some fun. He won't be like this again don't worry all you Karoku fans

Okay time for a vote which character do you like most? Any character! just curious

Love Always, GenaricPerson o()o


	13. It Has to be Real

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

Zuke sat on her sleeping place with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her hair was down because running hat fast things pulled at her hair and the tie fell out.

She was sobbing and trying to keep quiet, she had never felt so worthless in her life. Now that she was away from home she was just another face, just another body wandering from place to place hypnotized into the fantasy that most consider life.

The world seemed hopeless; no one cared for each other anymore everyone was just an object, something there for your own gain

Zuke's mother had always told her that the thing that was wrong with the planet is that nobody helped each other, she was right, no one cared or bothered.

Zuke gripped the necklace that was supposed to be around her neck, she gasped at finding her neck was bare. The necklace her best friend had given her to remember her by was now gone, lost for good in the forest.

She screamed at herself and insulted herself, she was now worthless to herself, if she cared so little as to loose something as sacred as that what was next?

Zuke sat crying for a while longer thinking about what a bad friend she was, and the horrible things the Prince had said to her. She felt he was right, even though he wasn't and didn't even mean it.

Katarou walked into the tent and looked down at Zuke crying, he had never seen such a beautiful emotion, never on such a beautiful face. He stared down at her admiring her small and helpless form.

Zuke didn't know he was there until he knelt beside her and picked her up into his lap and cradled her as she cried into his shoulder. She was too upset and angry at herself to realize who was holding her and showing such care, she just needed to be held.

Katarou rocked her back and forth and ran his fingers through her hair untangling the knots to calm her down and make her feel better. She continued sobbing into his shoulder until there was a large wet spot on his kimono.

Katarou fell asleep and awoke when the familiar sound of the sobbing had stopped, Zuke had fallen asleep on him and she looked like she was clutching his shirt for dear life.

He felt like he was holding a broken person even though he had no idea what had happened, she felt weak and so much more peaceful while she was sleeping.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and stared at the wall of the tent, he felt bad for her, he knew that her sleep must be the only place she could be truly peaceful. Her stern and unfaltering personality shows that she must have lost something dear to her.

Zuke started twitching in her sleep; Katarou knew she must be dreaming so he let her be.

Zuke ran through the forest bounding away as fast as she could, hot tears were stinging at her eyes and then finally released tears rolled down her cheek in rivers. She was out of breath and still running, her legs and arms were scratched and bleeding, she had a deep gash on the side of her head and her hair was staining with blood.

She bounded over bushes and tripped over roots, stumbling and rolling a few times in between, her heart was pounding and she could barely breathe. She had a sharp stabbing sensation in her side from the running; Zuke was exhausted and didn't know how much longer she could run.

Zuke felt betrayed and hurt, someone she thought she loved had turned on her and let this beast pursue her.

She breathed hard and shot fire behind herself trying to slow the trail of her pursuer; she narrowed her eyes and continued running while trying to breathe at the same time. Zuke was on the verge of collapse and was begging for any salvation she could manage.

Zuke darted around a tree and leaned against it panting hard, she was covered in mud and her hair was down and very messy, her clothes were ripped and barely clinging to her dissolving body.

Zuke brought her bleeding hand up to wipe tears from her face, the dirt and blood stung her eyes and the tears were wiped away. The surrounded forest was burning and ash was falling on top of her, the dark sky was a deep red from the glow of the inferno.

Zuke laid her head back against the tree and looked up to the sky and saw a single star, like it was calling to her. That star gave her a bit of hope, if one star could shine that brightly through all the smoke of that fire, then she could shine through the smoke of the world.

"_I've never seen you so alluring."_ A deep older mans voice broke through the cracks of the fire.

"_I've chased you, I've craved you, YOU WILL BE MINE!"_ The voice rumbled and made her stop breathing.

Suddenly two strong arms took her from behind the tree and she was whisked around as the figure appeared in front of her,

The figure put a dagger to Zuke's neck and pinned her harder against the tree, she stared hard into the fierce green eyes that now held her and scanned her every curve.

She felt violated and overpowered; the red glow of the flames made the figure even more sinister looking. It was like looking evil in the eye, staring into the soul personified evil, nothing anyone ever wanted to experience.

The figure drew his fist back and thrusted it forward onto her face; as if the punch had made her real body react her eyes shot open and she stared into Katarou's cerulean eyes.

Her eyes stayed emotionless as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her face, she stared hard at Katarou and smiled so slightly that he barely noticed, he put her down and stood up to walk out of the tent.

"_Katarou….this doesn't change anything… just because I had a momentary lapse, don't mistake that for weakness….I don't think any differently of you."_ Zuke told him on his way out; he merely nodded and smiled lightly as he stepped out.

**Author's Note's Section-**

YAY LONG CHAPTER! okay, yeah i wanted to add a little bit of katarou/zukeness, but don't get attached to them ok, KAROKU WILL NOT NOT NOT stay as cruel as in the last chapter. And the person she keeps having the dreams about, isn't who you thin, i promise you.

Zuke WILL fall for Karoku, and he'll straighten out...but she'll still have trouble deciding between Karoku and Katarou...i have plans, and i am open to reader influence


	14. Disturbing Discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

"_Why wasn't informed of this SOONER?"_ Prince Karoku said as he pounded his fist onto his desk and stood up.

"_I'm sorry Sir, we just received the information."_ One of the stooges lied as he folded up the 'media' picture of the Avatar.

"_Be off with you, I don't want to look at you."_ Karoku scowled and demanded and turned around and leaned lightly against the wall of the tent.

He had just received information on this generations Avatar, and was now beyond furious that he had let her escape.

The Stone prince was now very worried about his ability to capture such an entrancing young woman. She couldn't be any older than him and he sensed much wisdom in her.

His thoughts raced about his new goal and what he would need to do, he couldn't believe he'd have to give such a perfect creature to her death, especially at such a young age. She wasn't even a woman yet, barely out of childhood, although her body image proved to argue that statement.

Prince Karoku pounded his fist into the desk again snapping it as a small pillar of stone formed underneath it and crushed it from below. He scowled and picked up a compass and threw it across the room hitting and quickly forming a dent in the wall then falling to the ground.

He leaned against the corner of the tent that was supported by a tree, he looked down in between his knees at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair, he sighed angrily and leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"_Sir, two of the men are fighting over the last bread roll…"_ A stooge burst in and announced to Karoku.

The Prince looked up at him like he was about to set him ablaze, the soldier recognized this and immediately turned around and shouts were heard trying to break up the quarrel.

Karoku wished right now more then ever he was a Firebender, so he could torch anyone who disobeyed his orders or simply annoyed him, he wanted the power to simply personify your anger. He wanted to show other's he wasn't a force to recon with because he could create his own power.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone, i wanted Karoku to feel like stupid for a little while, lol...i still haven't gotten any votes for everyone's favorite character! GRRR oh well...i still want deh votes, the next chapter will be a song chapter for Prince Karoku, i just want to see how it works...if it doesn't work well ill delete that chapter

Love Always, GenaricPerson o()o


	15. Prince

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

Karoku walked outside and sat behind his tent, he stared at the night sky and couldn't believe he had held the Avatar only hours prior.

Willing and able to run  
I am  
Willing and able I'm able to come  
I am  
Willing and able to run  
I am  
Willing and able I'm able to come

He scolded himself harshly and made an angry face at the sky, _"Why must you torture me so?"_ He asked calmly.

And if I wait for you now  
Would you come?  
Would you run?  
Would you bring it back around?  
Oh, baby how

Prince Karoku scowled and remembered back to the harsh training of his father and the cruelty the other soldiers had shown him for being the prince. He curled his fists and continued staring up watching the sky for any type of hope.

Willing and able to run  
I am  
Willing and able I'm able to come

He felt weak, he couldn't even control his anger enough to simply let a little General's smart comment bypass him, he knew he wasn't fit to run such a great Kingdom let alone possibly the world.

He stomped his foot and a pillar shot up behind him and he sat on it as he turned his attention to the forest ahead and just stared helplessly.

If it all went away  
nothin' left to say  
Would you fight it or would you lay down  
At the hand of your God could you see the light?  
Oh my prince can't you see what's been found

Prince Karoku scowled again and took off running through the forest, he had no idea which way he was going nor did he want to know. He only wanted to get away, far away to where no one could hear or see him.

Willing and able to run  
Willing and able to come  
I am willing, I'm willing

The prince came upon a small clearing in the trees, he couldn't see anything but the stars ahead of him, the moon wasn't even out. He sighed and took a cleansing breath of the clean forest air; he let it take away the worries from his lungs and inside himself.

Willing and able to run  
I am  
Willing and able I'm able to come  
I am  
Willing and able to run  
I am  
Willing and able I'm able to come

Prince Karoku sighed and let himself fall backwards onto the forest floor and closed his eyes; he slid his armor off and let his under clothes air out and cool him off.

And if I wait for you now  
Would you come?  
Would you run?  
Would you bring it back around?  
Oh, baby how

The Prince sighed and pounded the bottom of his fist lightly into the ground like it was automatic; he closed his eyes for a bit and fell asleep.

Willing and able to run  
I am  
Willing and able I'm able to come  
I am  
Willing and able to run  
I am  
Willing and able I'm able to come

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone...just an experiment...thought this song kinda applied to Karoku...hope it works well

Love Always, GenaricPerson o()o


	16. Running Far

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

Saki stared at her cousin walk out of the tent where Zuke was; she gave him a strange look and continued teasing Ringo with some nuts. She smiled evilly and threw a blanket over Ringo and held him as he squirmed.

Katarou shook his head; he knew what she was thinking and gave her an unfriendly finger gesture before she continued teasing the Squirrel. He sighed and sat down on the log and laid sideways, staring at the fire.

Zuke sat straight as a board staring at the corner of the tent, her eyes were as wide as physically possible. She had shown weakness and she knew it, she had unraveled herself her wall was destroyed and violators have intruded.

**_He's in…he's seen me without strength…. He knows my weakness….I can't stay…._** Zuke thought to herself her eyes darting around the room making obvious signs she was thinking and worried.

Zuke stood up and quickly packed her bag and stuffed in some bread rolls and Katarou's strange water canteen. She looked around and darted out of the back of the tent and into the forest; unbeknownst to her there was already a search party looking for a certain Avatar.

She took off running as soon as she was far enough away where no one would hear twigs snap, she had tied her bag firmly around her waist so it wouldn't bother her when she ran. Zuke stopped for a breather and heard a twig snap, she lifted her head thinking it was an animal and saw just in time for a large teenage boy to hit her upside the head with a large branch knocking her out.

Zuke awoke to find herself tied to a tree and alone, she started panicking and saw her clothes were exactly how they were when she was knocked out, so that lifted a weight off her shoulders.

She mentally inspected herself for any wounds she may have gotten; she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head and tried to reach her hand up to nurse it, she swore a few times at not being able to nurse her head.

She looked around and saw she was in a tent that was built around the tree, Zuke heard some voices outside and listened in on the conversations, all she could manage is that they caught the Avatar and that she was 'All yours'. That worried her to no end, she began struggling against the ropes that bound her to the tree and tried setting them on fire but only burned herself.

Zuke let out a yelp of pain and a young man burst through the tent flaps and smirked maniacally as he walked up to her. Zuke's jaw dropped upon see who was her capture, once again. She scowled and turned her head away to show her disrespect and unhappiness.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone, long time no see I got some recent inspiration for ma storeh Hope You likey

GenaricPerson o()o


	17. Hitting Nerves

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

"_Hello my little Avatar."_ The familiar voice rang down at her, _"Long time no see. You know it's not very safe for such a pretty girl to be wandering around the woods alone, you don't know who could be watching."_ Prince Karoku said as he trailed his thumb over Zuke's chin.

She gritted her teeth and kept her eyes down; she didn't want to risk getting hurt. Her mind raced with things she could possibly say and do to get him to let her go, she thought the worst a few times but quickly brushed those away.

"_So take I take it you know?"_ Zuke asked knowing the answer but testing him to see how far she can push him. She lifted her head slightly and followed him with her eyes as he paced.

"_It took until sundown for the soldiers to finally give me my mail… that won't happen again, now that I have you everything will be fine."_ Karoku said looking at her evilly.

"_What do you mean, how will I make you're horrible, pathetic life just vanish?"_ She spat at him not thinking about what she was saying, he realized after the Prince looked at her sternly that what she did was the wrong thing to do.

Prince Karoku walked up to her and backhanded her hard a slight red mark on her left cheek, _"You POMPUS BAST-" _

"_Hold your tongue GIRL!"_ He interrupted her by grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. She scowled and spat in his face, Karoku backed away and wiped the spit off his face and smirked at her.

"_That was real mature Miss Avatar, protector of the world, Spirit Bridge, and elemental balance."_ The prince said smugly.

"_Don't you DARE lecture me…"_ Zuke retorted her face showing pre hatred towards this 'man'.

Prince Karoku walked up to her and bent over to look at her face from under her hair, he smiled knowing he had hit a nerve somewhere, _"Why can't we be friends? You're so pretty and I'm a prince we could make beautiful music together." _He advertised joking in a sick manner.

"_Why any self-respecting woman in her right mind would even consider you dirt worthy enough to scrape of their shoes, is beyond me you pompous, ignorant, egotistic, self-absorbed, arrogant idiot."_ Zuke scowled calmly as she insulted him multiple times.

"_Big words from such a small creature, you're too big for your little body aren't you? Just wanting to get out and do something for the world, maybe save a few lives, protect a forest? You'd like that wouldn't you, you over sensitive, weak, scuff on my shoe?"_ The prince taunted.

"_You-"_Zuke began before being interrupted.

"_I don't have time for this I'm setting sail for the Earth Kingdom within the next few days to bring you to my mother, Earth Mistress Xiang Shi, she'll be very please to meet you."_ Prince Karoku said as he barged out of the tent.

Zuke sighed and let her head droop, she had just set out on her journey and had already been capture and is being sent to her death. She mentally insulted herself as she stared at the floor and began to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey, yeah here's the REAL beginning of the story, where everything goes downhill, Katarou, Angie, and Saki are going to dissapear for a while they'll have tib-its here and there, mostly stuff at the end(( they review my chapters))

GenaricPerosn o()o

Angie- Poor Zuke i hope she gets out okay!

Katarou- Well she wouldn't even BE in this mess if she woulda just stayed at camp

Saki- Well can you blame her for leaving?

Katarou- :stares evilly at Saki:


	18. Commander Tairu

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

The next morning Karoku entered the tent which Zuke had spent a very uncomfortable nightdue tothe young soldiers stealing peeks at her through the tent flaps. She hadn't gotten any sleep that nightbecauseof the uncomfortable position her arms were wrapped in.

"_Rise and shine Avatar!"_ He said in a mock cheery tone while he threw some bread at her feet.

"_Uhg…And how EXACTLY am I supposed to eat that when I'm tied up?"_ She questioned in her normal testy tone.

"_I'm not entirely sure….you can figure it out…you ARE the Avatar." _He taunted as he bit into and apple and she shot him a death glare.

Zuke scowled and groaned and stared down at the bread with hungry eyes, Karoku heard as her stomach growled and she complained to herself. She had figured if she were prisoner she wouldn't be tied to a pole and would at least give her freedom to walk around her small prison hold, but no, she was capture by a boy in a tent. How threatening, how very challenging for the great Avatar.

"_You know, being a prisoner isn't supposed to be easy, but I suppose you wouldn't know that, being raised in a small town."_ Prince Karoku said with his eyes closed as he bit into the apple again.

Her eyes narrowed into the apple, so luscious and sweet, her stomach growled again and she looked to the ground and sighed, _"Prince…please….let me eat, I haven't eaten in days…the last time you held me was after the last time I had eaten…"_ She asked him now feeling an all time low.

" _Aw, little Avatar is feeling hungry? Well maybe you should've thought of that before you ventured out alone."_ He spat, getting his last word in before casually marching out of the tent and knocking over a few young guards listening in.

A few hours later Prince Karoku returned with an angry expression on his face, _"Hurry put this on."_ He mumbled as he untied her and threw some earth kingdom clothes at her.

"_Why should I?"_ She asked falling from the spot where she was previously tied and landing on her knees and gripping her wrists.

"_You'll put it on, I have to go into town and I don't trust my soldiers here with you…and you'll be handcuffed so you can't escape so don't try anything."_ He told her in a stern voice while gripping her sore wrists; he truly didn't trust his fleet so his only choice was to bring her.

"_You'll put it on, or I'll dress you, it's your choice."_ He said making an irresistible offer.

Zuke quickly grabbed the clothes and put them on; she simply slid them on over her clothes so she wouldn't make Karoku happy. The outfit was classic Earth Kingdom peasant green and yellow but its sleeves were slightly longer then normal so it covered her hands so no one would be suspicious of her being handcuffed.

As soon as her outfit was in place Karoku tied a rope around her wrists and pushed her onto a chair, Zuke's eyes widen as Karoku circled behind her and pulled her messy hair behind her back, he gently draped a green cloth over her forehead and tied her hair into a bun and coveredher headin the clothe so no one would see her charcoal hair and think her strange.

Zuke was surprised at his gentleness and care her took with her hair, if she didn't know better she would have sworn he played with it a bit longer then it should have taken to simply tied it up. She sighed and looked at herself in the simple mirror, she looked ordinary something she tried never to do.

"_If I didn't know better I'd say you would blend right in."_ He said with a mischievous smirk.

"_Now you can stick with me and be safe for now, and not worry about the soldiers taking you, or you could make a scene and escape causing every Earth citizen to be after you, so I'd suggest door number one."_ He lectured at he began leading her through the pathway he had marked to get back to the nearby town and port.

After arriving at the town he led her through some markets and went into some out of the way shops to speak with some shady characters, Zuke kept a close eye on every movement of the Prince; she noticed that every slightly attractive woman caught his eye. She figured it was just because he was still young and he was a teenager, Prince or not.

After their long walk and her being exhausted from keeping a perfect posture and keeping silent no matter what he told people who she was, many mentions of her being his lady of the night, and his fiancé, and even one her being his wife! They walked into a tavern and sat down at a small booth type structure, Zuke recognized this as the place she caused a ruckus at and even saw a burn mark still on the floor from where she got angry.

Zuke kept her eyes down as he ordered a drink and sipped on it and went through some information and some battle tactics, he was obviously distracted when a deep older man's voice broke through the silence of the table, it practically rumbled with every word.

"_My Prince Karoku you've found yourself a wench, and a quite alluring one at that."_ It stated as Zuke turned and look as her eyes were met with fierce jade eyes.

She scowled a bit and turned her attention back to the table decorations and pretended to study them.

"_Captain Tairu… she isn't my wench, she's the cook of our fleet….I'm taking her for a drink because the men were treating her badly."_ The prince lied and scowled at him.

"_It's Commander now, and I never knew you to be the sensitive one Prince Karoku…getting soft are we?_ He said in a mock civil tone and stared at Zuke longer then older men should at a young lady.

"_My, what unique eyes you have young lady, have a family member from the Fire Nation do you?"_ He asked trying to get some information from her.

"_Yes Sir, my grandmother was of the Fire Nation before she passed away, but I am 100 supportive of the Earth Kingdom, I pity my grandmother and her inferior lifestyle."_ Zuke lied through her teeth and closed her eyes when she was done.

Commander Tairu was a Class A soldier of pure cruelty, he wore his brown hair up in a topknot with a green band over his forehead, he wore the classic Earth Kingdom armor with a silk hunter green sash hanging over one shoulder to show his high rank in the military. His eyes were a fierce green; even competing with Karoku's when it comes to cold and emotionless. His facial features were sharp and very chiseled, he was in his early 30's but his achievements have far exceeded his age.

Karoku scowled at him and stood, _"Well Commander we must be off... I must get the cook back to camp I'm sure the fleet is getting hungry and want to have a full stomach when they go to bed."_ He said looking towards Zuke who nodded and stepped out of the booth.

Zuke tilted her head slightly to look at Tairu who was staring obliviously at her like she was a slaughtered sheep; he made her feel horribly uncomfortable and insignificant.

The Stone Prince saw this and with his soft spot for women hurried her out of the small tavern and out into the open, Zuke shielded her eyes from the evening sun and kept her eyes on the back of Prince Karoku's head as he led her through the crowd street.

She soon realized he was holding on to her hand, she blushed slightly then her eyes narrowed as they escaped the tidal wave of people. She ripped her hand from his and yelled at him.

"_If you ever try something like that again I'll kill you, I'm right here no need to keep track of me. Besides I'd have no where to go if I did run."_ She said solemnly ruining her slightly elevated mood.

"_Don't flatter yourself girl, I was making sure you stayed right next to me so you didn't get swept away by those peasants."_ Karoku said scowling at her.

Zuke cringed at the thought of him touching her hand, she wiped her hand on her skirt making sure he saw, she smirked and followed him back to the campsite.

Karoku made an abruptstop in the middle of the invisible pathway they were takingand began looking around; he looked into the trees and barely saw any stars beyond the thick branches and leaves.

"_What…Why'd you stop? Where are we?"_ Zuke questioned him as she ran into him and fell backwards; he looked down at her and looked back up trying to mask his concern.

"_You have NO idea where we are, do you…"_ Zuke stated in a monotone voice, even through that you could tell she was getting angry.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-** Hey everyone remember me? Guess not wow... it's been a really long time well i don't have many ideas, but im gunna follow up on some stuff...i needed to introduce Commander Tairu, he's an important character (( wants to see how many readers caught the clues))

Love Always  
GenaricPerson o()o


	19. Worthless and Weak

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

"_You have NO idea where we are, do you…"_ Zuke stated in a monotone voice, even through that you could tell she was getting angry.

"_We are NOT lost; I just don't know where we are."_ He stated (( as the whistly music plays in background ))

"_Great…What are you waiting for…make camp!"_ Zuke demanded Karoku as he continued staring at the sky.

"_How about I make camp for myself, and you learn some manners?"_ Karoku smarted off to her.

"_I'm your prisoner you're supposed to take care of me; after all I AM the Avatar."_ Zuke said trying to use the title to her advantage.

Prince Karoku sighed, "_You're right…_… _you are my PRISONER, now be quiet and just sit there and look pretty."_ He said standing close to her and looking straight down at her.

"…_Stop that…"_ Zuke said staring up at him and looking into his eyes.

"_Stop what?"_ Karoku asked narrowing his eyes down at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"_Stroking my hand!"_ Zuke said as she caught her hand on fire and ripped it from him.

"_Ow! Gawd Da-… You Wen-…."_ Karoku said tripping over his words and realized it was his fault after all.

Karoku ripped a piece from Zuke's makeshift apron and tied it around his hand to keep it from getting infected; he tied the knot and started gathering some wood and piling it down on the ground.

Prince Karoku sat down and stared at the pile of wood, _"Well….what are you waiting for? Light it!"_ He looked at Zuke.

"_What, you can't even light your own fire? How worthless…"_ She spat at him while snapping her fingers and a little flame starting up like a match, she held it under some wood and made Karoku impatient by the long wait it was to get it started.

"_What a weak Firebender…"_ Karoku mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Zuke smirked and continued waiting for the little flame to catch part of the wood on fire so he could deal with that; she wanted him to suffer after what he did to her.

Karoku was asleep and Zuke had set the fire and eaten a large meal by the time she was the least bit tired, her senses were on high alert and she heard every twig snap and every leaf fall from the tree.

She jumped when the flames cracked; she chuckled a bit and scolded herself for being so fearful. Zuke took a deep breathe and tried to meditate to calm herself down, but she couldn't help still hearing everything around her.

She soon fell into a light sleep and stirred a bit on the hard ground, she groaned every time she moved and decided she should just stay still.

Zuke ran through the forest bounding away as fast as she could, hot tears were stinging at her eyes and then finally released tears rolled down her cheek in rivers. She was out of breath and still running, her legs and arms were scratched and bleeding, she had a deep gash on the side of her head and her hair was staining with blood.

She bounded over bushes and tripped over roots, stumbling and rolling a few times in between, her heart was pounding and she could barely breathe. She had a sharp stabbing sensation in her side from the running; Zuke was exhausted and didn't know how much longer she could run.

Zuke felt betrayed and hurt, someone she thought she loved had turned on her and let this beast pursue her.

She breathed hard and shot fire behind herself trying to slow the trail of her pursuer; she narrowed her eyes and continued running while trying to breathe at the same time. Zuke was on the verge of collapse and was begging for any salvation she could manage.

Zuke darted around a tree and leaned against it panting hard, she was covered in mud and her hair was down and very messy, her clothes were ripped and barely clinging to her dissolving body.

Zuke brought her bleeding hand up to wipe tears from her face, the dirt and blood stung her eyes and the tears were wiped away. The surrounded forest was burning and ash was falling on top of her, the dark sky was a deep red from the glow of the inferno.

Zuke laid her head back against the tree and looked up to the sky and saw a single star, like it was calling to her. That star gave her a bit of hope, if one star could shine that brightly through all the smoke of that fire, then she could shine through the smoke of the world.

"_I've never seen you so alluring."_ A deep older mans voice broke through the cracks of the fire.

"_I've chased you, I've craved you, YOU WILL BE MINE!"_ The voice rumbled and made her stop breathing.

Suddenly two strong arms took her from behind the tree and she was whisked around as the figure appeared in front of her,

The figure put a dagger to Zuke's neck and pinned her harder against the tree, she stared hard into the fierce green eyes that now held her and scanned her every curve.

She felt violated and overpowered; the red glow of the flames made the figure even more sinister looking. It was like looking evil in the eye, staring into the soul personified evil, nothing anyone ever wanted to experience.

The figure drew his fist back and thrusted it forward onto her face, Zuke yelped and fell to her knees gripping her eye and crying into her hands with much pain. She looked up at him, "_Why me? Why now? What have I ever done to you!_" She screamed with smoke grasping her throat and tears stinging at her eyes once again.

Zuke shot up from her sleep as a small flame licked at her toes, she screeched and patted at her toes trying to cool them off. Karoku sat up with his dagger and looked around dazed, " _What? What?"_ He said with a slight hint of anger.

"_Nothing go back to sleep you hogmonkey…"_ Zuke said as he fell back down not even noticing the insult.

She figured he was still sleep and that her insult was worthless, she sighed and lied down staring at the fire, her head was resting on her arm that was extended above her head and Karoku laid head first just above her.

She heard him groaning and saw him twitching and knew he had to be having a dream, Zuke hoped it was a bad dream, he deserved it.

Karoku's arm flailed and reached up, he grabbed Zuke's hand and squeezed it hard. She winced at the pressure and pulled her hand away and shoved his hand away.

"_He's horrible even in his sleep….lecher…"_ She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-** Hey everyone long time no see...i was reading my reveiws...never knew how much you guys REALLY did like my story, you made me feel bad so i started writing some more Love you all lots, review please!

GenaricPerson o()o


	20. Caress

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

Zuke thought for a long while about her dream and why she keeps having it, she had a feeling it was very symbolic of something in the back of her mind she refuses to tell herself.

She sighed and managed to doze off into a light sleep again, though less relaxed she had yet another dream.

Zuke sat cross legged back-to-back with Aki; they giggled and laughed while brushing their dolls hair. Zuke styled her dolls hair into her own hair style at the time, a short ponytail darting out from her hair line, and Aki's doll matched her hair as well, straight down with the top half of her hair in a bun.

Zuke giggle and looked at Aki, "_I'm so glad we're best friends, do you think our friendship will always be so perfect?"_ She said hugging her gently.

"_Always!"_ Aki answered in a happy voice while she stared at the black silk necklace with the blue charm; she always thought it was familiar, and that it looked better on her, but she wouldn't DARE ask Zuke for it.

"_Wake up! It's morning; wake your little Avatar butt up!"_ Aki suddenly said out of the blue.

Zuke's eyes opened slowly to find Karoku hovering over her, and looking angry as usual. She sighed and sat up and thought about her dream.

She remembers Aki and how close they were, as if they've known each other before. Zuke wondered why Aki was always so fascinated with her necklace, and just then Zuke reached up to grip the gold necklace that was no longer there.

She sighed and looked into the fire where a squirrel was roasting, her eyes widened at the fact that he had managed to get food on his own, she smirked and meditated with the fire much to the dismay of Karoku who was trying to cook. ((Do remember that the squirrels here are about the size of Hares))

When the food was finally done Karoku bit into the roast squirrel hungrily and greedily, she sighed with satisfaction after the first two bites and looked over at Zuke who was watching him eat.

He sighed and realized she was getting skinny and that he should feed her SOMETHING, so he gave her some nuts and a piece of the squirrel. She quickly finished food and left a dumbfounded Prince who had never seen someone eat that fast in his entire life.

Zuke finished with an empty stomach in her feeling and an uneasy sense that someone was watching her. She looked around and saw Karoku staring off into space while stomping out the fire.

She heard a twig snap and looked angrily towards Karoku, he looked at her with a similar angry look and began to say something but his mouth was quickly slapped closed by Zuke's relentless hand.

"_Shhhhh…"_ She whispered as she stared into the dusk lit forest, only shadows of the trees could be seen.

Out of the blue another twig snapped and a figure darted among the trees, quicker then Karoku's eyes Zuke was gone and after whatever she had seen. Thinking he had lost the Avatar he pulled his dagger and went on a chase after the young girl.

Zuke darted among the branches of the trees, swinging and doing flips like a professional gymnast; she was almost within grabbing range of the impossibly fast figure.

On a last leap she landed on a weak branch and it snapped beneath her weight, she hit the ground first and the large branch landed on-top of her knocking her breath out momentarily.

She lay staring at the rising sun for a half a second and tried to sit up but unable because of the branch. A dark figure approached her, and intently walked towards her with death in his walk.

The body was obviously that of a man, he was wearing a black ninja body suit and a full head mask with thinner material covering the eyes from the outside. He kneeled next to her and caressed her face with a gloved hand, a yell was heard from the distance and the figure took off before Zuke could look back at him.

Karoku appeared from the brush and ran to Zuke's side.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section- **Hey! Yay two chapters in a row! Okay, so you probably haven't even been CHECKING my story :sigh: guess that's what i get...oh well, right now i am working on drawing yes DRAWING my characters...i have a few scetches but they...well you know.. : cough: SUCK: cough: ... but my drawing skills have improved since then, amazingly so i might be able to get them onto my profile for everyone to see 

GenaricPerson o()o


	21. RUN!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

**Karoku appeared from behind the brush and ran to Zuke's side.**

"_Try to get away from me again and I'll kill you."_ Karoku scowled at her while holding the dagger to her neck.

"_Thanks for your concern…"_ Zuke spat at him while pushing the branch off her.

She scowled at him angrily while he looked around looking at the snapped twigs in front of her. _"Why are these twigs snapped…you didn't even get this far…"_ He asked her suspiciously.

"_Well while you were dilly-dallying behind, some masked Ninja guy swooped down from the trees and about whisked me off, you about lost your precious Avatar, Little Prince._

Karoku shot her a dirty look while she brushed herself off, he walked up to her and pulled her wrist up to his chest and glared down at her, _"After all of this, I will NOT loose you to some pitiful ninja."_ He said intensely looking like he was trying to burn a hole through her head.

The Stone Prince smirked and tied a rope around her wrists and began walking back to their campsite to gather the few belongings they had left. Zuke tugged at the rope that was now attached to his waist, he didn't skip a beat, his armor was too heavy for him to loose any sort of traction due to her tug-o-war game.

Zuke finally had stopped tugging and was slumping along slowly and purposely stumbling to slow Prince Karoku down, he was getting sick of this girl and how she showed no respect or fear of him.

They eventually returned to the campsite where it had been ransacked by raccoon-weasels, Karoku kicked the empty torn up bag that once held food and other various supplies.

Zuke smirked behind Karoku and sat as Karoku gathered up his supplies and forced Zuke to carry them, she grumbled but figured they'd probably need the supplies eventually.

Karoku pushed her along in front of him with a rope around her waist so she doesn't try anything to get away; Zuke stumbled over many branches but caught herself each time avoiding injuries of any sort.

Zuke stopped in the middle of the pathway and stopped to listen, _"You hear that?"_ She whispered to Karoku.

"_Keep going I don't hear anything."_ He pushed her slightly.

"_Exactly my point…nothing no birds, no crickets…something had to scare them off…"_ She whispered before a rumbling roar was heard through the forest, and it was close.

Her eyes widened and they took off running when a Platypus-bear burst through the bushes and began chasing them, Karoku was slower then Zuke due to his armor but he maintained a decent pace.

The platypus-bear was gaining on them fast and Zuke who was now in the trees was safe from danger, she jumped ahead leaving Karoku behind and yelling at her.

Prince Karoku bounded and leaped over the many obstacles such as fallen trees and uprooted roots, she stumbled a few times and upon one uprooted root he fell flat on the ground.

The platypus-bear reared up and roared once again leaving a shocked and dumbfounded Prince on the ground. Zuke sought this opportunity to swing down and use her momentum to fling Karoku into the tree on which she was hiding; her planned worked much to the dismay of the disgruntled platypus-bear who roared once again.

Karoku leaned against the tree while sitting on the branch and looked shockingly at Zuke who had saved him, even after he had treated her so badly.

"_I was fine…I didn't need your help!"_ He shouted at her, looking angry.

"_Well you're welcome, don't mention it!"_ She shouted back in sarcasm getting up in his face.

"_You should have just left me I had a PLAN!"_ He roared.

"_Well it worked out wonderfully DIDN'T IT!"_ She screeched, winning the argument and shutting Karoku up.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section- **Hey where did everyone go?11111oneone : echoes: Well anyway, a now dear friend of mine has agreed to draw a 'movie' poster for my fanfic, so i will have pictures of the characters up sooner or later, she couldn't tell me an exact date for it but she said she'll do it none the less I will haveit on my profile and will alert you all when its up Remember she gets FULL credit for it.

P.S. Do you know how HARD it was for me to write in that they ate squrrel ! i love squirrels TT... but i couldn't think of anythign easier to catch for them to eat...

GenaricPerson o()o


	22. Ozai

Disclaimer: If I owned the Avatar….would I be writing Fanfiction?

* * *

Zuke looked at the Prince's scarred face as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree; he sighed and stood up almost loosing his balance. Zuke shook her head and leaped to the ground land on all fours like Ninja do.

Karoku looked down at her angrily as he noticed the fact that it was practically impossible for him to land safely, he sighed and tried climbing down the tree.

The Prince felt a branch give way and he fell an amazing 4 feet to the ground with a thud as Zuke giggled at him, it was funny anyone would've laughed.

After a few hours of walking in various directions with no idea where they were, Karoku caught a whiff of Sakura Tea. He knew instantly where they were and what direction to follow, that of his uncle's tea.

Zuke was jerked by the Prince as he began running towards the smell only he could recognize. The young woman was confused and began wondering what he could possibly be chasing.

Soon they came upon a small stone platform about the size of a tree trunk, it was where he had sat a couple nights ago when he spent some time alone, he followed his invisible pathway until they came upon the camp.

Zuke sighed and kept her head down as he shoved her through some bushes and into the middle of the 'common'. She stumbled a bit and regained her balance as another young soldier caught her, he smiled nicely down at her before propping her up and handing her over to Karoku who didn't even look at her as he drug her into her holding tent and tied her up.

She wondering why that one soldier seemed different, she brushed it off and looked around as she sat cross legged with her arms tied behind her, she sighed and clunked the back of her head against the wooden pole numerous times out of boredom as she heard the soldiers laugh and tell stories from when they were kids.

It was just after dark and the Prince had ordered them to go to bed because they would be heading back towards the south to reach Omashu to hand over the Avatar to his mother who was vacationing there for the winter.

Sunrise wasn't that far away, she'd be at Omashu in at least 2 days, she only had that much time to escape, Zuke need a plan as soon as possible and needed to put it into action.

Late that night as Zuke was planning her escape, the same Young soldier snuck into the tent and kneeled down on his knee and looked her in the eye, he had black hair, brown eyes and darker skin; he was obviously not pure Earth Kingdom blood.

"_You're half Fire…aren't you…?"_ Zuke asked him in monotone, looking him dead in the eyes, hers dazed from fatigue.

"_Yes, I am, and proud of it, my father was of the Fire Nation, Mother of Earth…A very long story how they fell in love…" _The young man said with a chuckle,he looked into her golden eyes and saw his reflection perfectly in them, he had seen a picture of her and thought she was beautiful that very instant.

Zuke turned her head slightly, _"You're not like other soldiers, you don't want to be here do you? If so, why do you stay, you could easily run…"_ She asked him quietly, making sure not to make too much noise.

"_Well…I couldn't escape that easily, I'm Prince Karoku's cousin, my mother is his Aunt…she was executed for her treachery when I was a small boy, father is nowhere to be found…No where to run…"_ He said lowering his eyes slightly, but quickly looking back up at her wide-eyed expression.

"_You're royalty!"_ Zuke asked him in a loud astonish voice.

The young boy clapped his hand over her mouth, _"Technically…but I don't wish to be, by the way my name is Ozai, I was named after the greatest Fire Lord of all time, at least my father thought so, I've done my research….."_

Ozai said solemnly, knowing she knew the name, somewhere in her heart.

"_Pleasure to meet you, Ozai."_ She said with a light smile and a nod.

"_Likewise."_ Ozai responded with a similar smile.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section- **Bwa Haha! Yet another potential love interest, will this blossom, will Zuke fall for her opposite, her rival, or her equal, only time will tell. Anyway, i thought i'd ad another twist instead of letting this be another crappy one-on-one relationship Anyway, no he is NOT related to the Fire Nation blood line, that would be creepy because then he and Zuke would be siblings... His mother was first in line for the throne but was executed for her 'betrayel'. This is just a character i made up on the spot, it might make for an awesome Karouk/Ozai fight .

GenaricPerson o()o

P.S. MY POSTER IS UP, CHECK MY PROFILE! YAY THANK YOU BOOTER-FREAK!


	23. NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE

**::NOTICE TO EVERYONE::**

**To everyone who has been a loyal fan, even though I've all but abandoned this story, I have a present for you.**

I've decided to rewrite this story in my older, more mature writing fashion. I've almost completely re-written the first chapter and I'm literally laughing at what I've written. It's very unorganized and generally pretty badly written.

SO, I've started re-writing it, and I have new ideas and a few minor plot changes, so keep your eyes peeled for the new story.

I'm going to update under the storyname "New Beginnings 2.0" So I can compare and contrast stories.

I EXPECT REVIEWS!!!!

I'll be updating slowly seeing as life is in the way, but it will be updated and hopefully maybe finished. :)

Copy and paste this to the end of your link:

.net/s/4650642/1/New_Beginnings_the_Rewrite

Love you all

- Skwurlluvr )O(


End file.
